The Devil You Know
The Devil You Know is an episode of Beyond Belief. Audio "The Devil You Know" on Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Frank Doyle - Paul F. Tompkins *Sadie Doyle - Paget Brewster *Demon - Craig Cackowski *Demon - Annie Savage *Nightmares the Clown - James Urbaniak *Spooky Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Pterodactyl Jones - Thomas Lennon *Cerberus - Jeremy Carter, Matt Gourley and Mark McConville *Dame - Jenny Wade Plot Pterodactyl Jones was tricked by a dame into sending an angel to hell, and he asks for the Doyles' help again. The Doyles head down to hell and run into Nightmares the Clown, who is currently running the New Jersey Hell. As he is in their debt he agrees to release the angel. Quotable Lines Sadie: Fireflies are like dames, their behinds light up the darkness. -- Pterodactyl Jones: She was the kind of dame they write similes about. -- Frank: Ah, dames Sadie: They ought to put warning labels on us -- Dame: I fell in love with a boy. Pterodactyl Jones: Ain't that the way it sometimes goes. Sadie: Only sometimes Frank: Yes, other pairings are available. -- Dame: Ours was a doomed romance. Jones: Is there any other kind? Sadie and Frank: Yes. -- Sadie: And what do you suppose Mr. Jones said? Frank: Well, I suppose he said yes. Sadie: But how do you suppose he said it? Frank: Suppose you give me a hint. Sadie: Suppose you ask nicer. Frank: Suppose I don't. Sadie: Then I suppose you won't get what you're after. Frank: Pretty please with sugar on top. Sadie: Just on the top? Frank: Too much sugar will ruin those pearly whites. Sadie: What are you, a dentist? Frank: What are you, a cop? Sadie: Just someone with a sweet tooth. Frank: You have a sweet everything. Sadie: You have a good eye. Frank: I have a good everything. Sadie: I suppose you do. Frank: Now suppose you answer the question. Sadie: Suppose I already have! -- Frank: Why is it always sometimes about money with dames like you? -- Pterodactyl Jones: Did you play me like a violin from the start? Dame: I didn't hear you complain when you got your bow rosined. Pterodactyl Jones: Well I'm complaining now Dame: Do I look like the complaints department? Pterodactyl Jones: You look like the most dangerous one here! -- Nightmares The Clown: When you entered my hell you walked past a sign that said 'Abandon Hope All Who Enter'. It is because I have dominion over you and it is an implicit contact. Dame: I walked past no such sign! Nightmares: I'm paraphrasing, it actually said 'Welcome To New Jersey' -- Nightmares The Clown: If I may interject (and I may) I am the embodiment of fear and evil, you have brought a gun to a personal apocalypse. -- Notes Clink count: 2 (no introductory clink) Continuity This is the 116th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. The prior episode is Behind the Scenes at TAH with Ben Acker and Ben Blacker and the next is Tales of the United Solar System Alliance - New Frontiers. The prior episode in Beyond Belief canon is #114, Making Spirits Fight, and the next is #122, Cursed at First Bite. Production This episode was recorded on February 2, 2013 at Largo at the Coronet. It was released on May 6, 2013. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley and the Andy Paley Orchestra Category:Beyond Belief episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:February 2013 segments